The Flooded District
The Flooded District is a mission in Dishonored, in which Corvo Attano, betrayed by Farley Havelock, Teague Martin, and Treavor Pendleton, must escape from the District. Briefing Betrayed and poisoned by Havelock, Martin, and Pendleton, you've awakened in the ruins of the Flooded District, where the assassin Daud has you under guard. Recover your gear, confront Daud, and find a way out of the Flooded District. Infiltration Details needed. Side objectives *Recover Corvo's gear. **You will have to get to the end of the street to enter the refinery (a separate map). *Final confrontation between Slackjaw and Granny Rags **You will find them in the Dunwall Sewers if you have previously finished Granny Rags' quests during High Overseer Campbell (Mission). ***The sewer gate would already be unlocked if you haven't finished these quests. **You can kill Slackjaw and dump him into the pot. This allows an easy path to get 'ghost' as neither of the characters will turn hostile. **You can kill Granny Rags for some gold or knock her out to get both gold and 'Clean Hands'. It would however be difficult to get 'ghost'. ***She won't actually die until you destroy her cameo. **You can also simply ignore their suggestions and steal the sewer key from Granny Rags. She will turn hostile as soon as you do it, even quicker than when you put her cameo in the furnace. General mission notes *This level changes significantly based on chaos level, and the number of guards is an ambiguous value. *If you go to the refinery and retrieve your gear, two guards would speak of searching him on the rooftop. Afterward there would be noticeably more guards when you return to Rudshore Waterfront, though they seem to only look at the roof of buildings rather than the flooded street. *There would be four weepers around your gear at high chaos, but only one at low chaos and will wander around. If you didn't kill High Overseer Campbell, he would be the one of the or only weeper(s) patrolling the level, though not named if you point your crosshair at him. *Immediately after you escape the assassin base, Corvo will enter a slum. There will be many plague survivors and they are non-hostile towards him. *The thug informing you of Slackjaw and Granny Rags will shoot himself in high chaos, but simply disappear when you return in low chaos. If you take away his gun at high chaos he will disappear. *After opening the sewer gate, there will be a small settlement of plague survivors. They are non-hostile and sentient at low chaos but become weepers at high chaos. *In Daud's base Corvo encounters a novice assassin being put through a stealth training lesson. The instructors dialogue is a direct reference to the training mission in "Thief: The Dark Project" as Garret's stealth instructor spoke exactly same lines. Low Chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 3|Part 3 File:*SPOILERS* Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 4|Part 4 High Chaos walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 7 The Flooded District pt 3|Part 3 Category:Missions